Immortal Souls
by wintercandy
Summary: Mary and Sebastian live in a world, within the medieval ages, where time stands still. No one can grow old and no one can birth children, but illnesses and injuries can still kill you.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** Not linked with my previous fiction Falling Out Of Favour. This fiction is touch and go as I haven't written anything like this before. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

**Immortal Souls**

**Chapter 1**

Mary wondered when her life would once again resume. Her delicate soul was trapped in a forsaken realm, a dystopia. Her body never aging and her surroundings never changing, cursed. Something had poisoned their life's essence and in doing so had sacrificed what it meant to be human. Humanity was suffering and Mary watched as the world burned before her eyes, as her country's power diminished beyond saving, beyond hope. The population that had once blossomed was decreasing every day. Mortal in the eyes of god, but immortal to the intervals on the clock. Civilisation was wedged in a timeless biosphere. Mary herself was forsaken in the eyes of god, or so she thought because though she was engaged to the dauphin, she had eyes for another.

She desired Sebastian de Poitiers, Francis's older brother. His dark hair and simmering blue eyes luring her in. Every time Mary was blessed with his presence she felt as though she was easy prey. She had a lust for him that she couldn't comprehend and neither could she share. Sebastian had understood her core sentiments numerous times and this great magnitude resulted in Mary being bewitched by his demeanour. However, Mary was oblivious to Sebastian mutually returning her feelings, so her emotions remained unknowing to him. Mary felt naïve as her alliance to France and its heir, Francis, was still intact. Thus, whilst she was tied to politics, she battled most ardently with her inner desires.

Once, long ago, Mary thought she had truly loved Francis. She had spoken the words habitually in the past, but frivolously and as time stood still, she futilely realized how light-heartedly she had articulated them. Her prolonged adolescence had tampered with her life. Her heart and mind having reoccurring irrational whims. Romantically, her heart did not desire Francis, but she could happily live with his kind heart if their marriage was pushed. However, whilst time stood still, King Henry refused to force the wedding forward in fear of Mary not being able to produce a male heir and ultimately dying. At first, the wait caused Mary to feel as though her heart was being breached by a great force, but as time fleetingly passed her by she settled for King Henry's proposal.

Currently returning from Scotland, Mary stood upon the bottom deck of her significantly forged vessel. Her eyes locked ahead, witnessing the French shore coming into view. It was miniscule in the distance. Her mind wandered as it became almost absent to the fact that Francis was by her side. King Henry had generously allowed her safe passage to Scotland for a few months whilst she observed the conditions of her people. She flipped open her fan and began swaying it lightly in front of her face. Hot air brushed of her neck and she sighed.

"Truly, a beautiful sight," Francis admired from a distance, breaking Mary from her line of thought.

"I believe so," she smiled her eyebrows raising.

"I marvel upon what has occurred at court since our absence…" he pondered.

"Nought I imagine," she replied and Francis snickered, "Timeless as we are, if anything of significance had taken place I am sure your father would have sent word."

"You think rather too highly of my father," he laughed. Mary's eyebrows furrowed at his dull remark.

"He allowed me to visit Scotland, I owe him gratitude."

"The choice was not his. You are Queen of Scotland! You were losing your people to this dreaded curse. You had to see the conditions for yourself." Mary nodded, his words were truthful. It was also her first visit back to Scotland since she was a child, her home was not what she had remembered.

"And yours and Sebastian's company?"

"That is indebted to me… I insisted," he smiled. "Though I daresay he only agreed to that to condition your return." Mary smiled lightly in response, but privately wished he hadn't brought his brother. It had proved troublesome for Mary, as her feelings ran astray with every disloyal glance. Guilt ridden, she nodded and turned graciously towards the stairs that led up to the top deck.

The speed of the ship began to slow and Mary found herself swaying more, the wood creaking beneath her movements. As she reached the top she placed both of her hands firmly onto the splintered bannister and looked ahead once more. The shore was closer now and Mary could see the beach in which they would port. She tilted her head and dragged her gaze back to the lower deck of her ship and witnessed that Francis had gone, but Sebastian in his place untying the rope of the sails. She quickly averted her gaze back to the land ahead of her. It wasn't long before she fell senseless and Mary allowed her eyes to glace once more. She kept her head straight, as to make it less obvious, but to her surprise Sebastian was looking back at her. Their gaze locked and Mary felt timid. She allowed her head to align with her sight. As Sebastian watched her turn towards him, his lips began to curve into a broad smile. It comforted Mary until a hand on her shoulder, broke her from her daze.

"It's time to travel ashore," Francis gestured towards the long boat that men were beginning to lower down to the sea level.

"We're so far…"

"The tides coming out, if we dock any closer… within the hour she'll run aground," he replied and Mary obliged.

Her unbalanced thoughts lingered upon his singular use of pronoun. In the prolonged time that Mary had spent at French court, Francis had deliberately had a ship crafted and then named after her. It was made of sturdy carpenter's timber, which was durable for travelling the raging seas. However, Mary wondered if his gesture had been in light of coming to an end with concepts for grand gestures. Over the dithered years, Francis had happily bathed her in riches that were of luxury and not necessity.

"Mary?" Francis called as he paused before stepping into the longboat. Mary noticed that Sebastian was close behind him, looking over his brother's shoulder towards her.

"Please, don't damn my soul," she whispered the inception prayer and began walking towards them. Mary now recognized her forbidden feelings, for what would have been deemed the wrong sibling, and the endless unoccupied hours she'd have ahead of her upon arrival at French court.

All was quiet as the boat moved across the sea slowly. Nothing but the waves bubbling against the front of the longboat sounded through the hot summer's air. Mary strained her head back to look as a flock of seagulls squawked, heading towards land. Sebastian shifted behind her, feeling slightly awkward with her head being so close to his legs. He watched as her hair fell back and blew to the right within the sea breeze. Mary moved along with Sebastian and turned her gaze to him. She dazed into his eyes as he watched her dreamily. As Sebastian looked up he noticed that Francis's eyes were locked on him and as their eyes met he quickly glanced away, his attention averting to the ship they were leaving behind. Ship men rowed frivolously, their paddles swimming back and forth within the ocean. Mary watched as their paddles curled over the surface of the water and disappeared beneath. Lost within the murky salt water. With every stroke the boat jolted and for the entire journey to shore, she trembled repeatedly. Though the heat was sweltering the sea breeze on Mary's bear arms caused goose pimples to arise. Upon arrival, Francis took her hand and Mary stepped off onto the beach. She slipped slightly as her patent shoes sunk deep into the dry sand. Admittedly, if it wasn't for her palm still being in Francis's grasp she would have collided with the sea weed beneath her.

"Thank you," she said not troubling herself to look at him. She knew if she turned her gaze towards him that she would also see Sebastian and she couldn't bear to look at him because of the pang of embarrassment that she felt. He walked loosely behind them, admiring the view of the horses that awaited them.

They travelled up the beach and as soon as Mary's feet touched French soil she sighed in respite. Her feet touching on solid ground gave her comfort. A carriage pulled up beside her and she voluntarily stepped inside. As it moved, it rocked more than the long boat she had previously journeyed across the ocean on. Her stomach grew more unsettled with each movement the carriage took. Francis made polite conversation for the first fifteen minutes of their journey and afterwards fell silent. The sound of the wheels on the stone road was overpowering their hearing ability. It also made things less awkward inside the carriage and for that, Mary was thankful. The sound the wheels made changed and the carriage began to shake less. Mary tilted her head slightly towards the window to contemplate on their current position. They were on the Kings road.

The carriage pulled up outside the French Court and once Francis had stepped out before her, he turned and offered her his hand. She too stepped out of the carriage and was met by her ladies in waiting and the King of France. He stood with his hand grasped firmly behind his back. Mary wondered why he was still wearing rich furs within the current climate. She glanced up at the stone walls that towered over her and then at the gardens, as the burning sun above her scorched her eyes. As he eyes re-altered their vision she noticed that the court gardens were blossoming with vibrant colours of green, brown and red. She anticipated strolling about them.

"All is well?" King Henry's voice asked kindly, but Mary knew that he was only asking because his image was his virtue. She turned her gaze from the garden and back to Henry. Her ladies close by her side.

"My people are dying," she responded bluntly.

"The dispute is global," he announced as a matter of fact, "a solution is yet to arise." He finished and began walking into the foyer. "Tonight there is to be a summer event held in the honour of your arrival... dress… lightly, it will be warm out." Mary watched him closely as Lola pulled her hair over her shoulders so that it lay long upon her back. She was incredulously grateful because as the air touched her exposed neck she realized how sticky she indeed was. "Your rooms are how you left them," King Henry finished as he entered through the arched doorway.

"Thank you, your majesty," she finished limply as he disappeared. Mary turned in her step slightly to see Sebastian vanish around the side of the building. She then looked at her ladies who were smiling intently at her in return.

"We've missed you Mary," Greer chimed.

"As I have you… tell me everything," she smiled whilst walking out of the heat and towards her rooms. The hallways were surprisingly empty and with only her ladies for company, Mary released her feet of her shoes and carried them in her hands. Her bare feet on the cool floor was immediately effective.

The journey back to her rooms consisted of listening to her ladies excited ramblings. Nothing of significance had taken part since she had left for Scotland, nothing other than receiving information that King Henry had moved the remaining peasants in the surrounding villages into one village. This one village was the one that was closest to the court. Since Mary's departure, the population of 1,740 entities had decreased down to 940. Greer told of the panic surrounding the case. Members of the court worried of King Henry's choice, because if the plague should hit that village every soul within it would die. Mary remembered Francis's worry of his father not consorting him on the changes at court. She sighed knowing that Francis would soon protest and seek security in her.

After her ladies had shared their information they left to let Mary bathe. They promised to return once she was clean to dress her in her evening clothes. She bathed in rich salts, the cool water sinking into her pours and enveloping her soul. The clock on the mantel piece ticked to no end. Her thoughts went back to King Henry's plans of moving his people. She pondered as to what his motive was? Did he need the land? Exasperated, Mary ran her soft palms over the surface of the bath water and then she dunked her wrinkled fingertips below in frustration. She washed herself carelessly and stepped out of the bath feeling hot and flustered. She patted herself down and dressed into her undergarments. Momentarily on queue her ladies walked back in and busied themselves.

"Can we open some windows?" Greer asked marching across the room.

"I thought they already were… yes please do," Mary replied as Kenna began lacing up her corset. She jolted slightly with every pull of the strings and she groaned. "Not tight... the heat… it's stifling," she continued and Kenna laughed. "What light hearted conversation do we have?"

"I see Sebastian still has feelings for you," Lola admitted from by the windows. She concealed herself behind the wall, her gaze stretching far.

"I believe I said light hearted," Mary said glaring at her from across the room and Lola smiled.

"It's true nonetheless," she nodded.

"Why would you say that?" Greer asked from the window opposite, her head straining as she leaned back to look at Lola efficiently.

"Because he's currently staring up at Mary's quarters," she said pointing out the window and from her window Greer quickly followed her gaze. Mary paused upon hearing Greer's utterance.

"Oh my!" Greer gasped and Mary elevated the skirt of her undergarment and raced to Greer's side.

"Subtle isn't he," Kenna laughed from behind Lola and the four of them giggled in unison.

Mary watched from beside Greer as Sebastian walked deep within the grounds, surrounded by canopy trees. He strolled through them whilst eating a fruit, of which Mary assumed to be an apple. His gaze never faltered as it remained locked on her rooms. Mary knew he couldn't see her from such a distorted distance, but her heart still skipped as his gaze never strayed. She moved away from the window and used a towel to pat her hair until it was damp. Trying to deceive her ladies into thinking that it was to no importance of her.

They dressed Mary in a cotton gown with a gold corset on the exterior. She glazed her palms over it as she pounced down the hallway. It was rough and harsh on her fingers. She frowned as she entered into the court yard. Her ladies had gone ahead of her, too excited to delay. As she moved through the gardens and down the path between the canopy trees she felt the wind blow her dress back. She quickly caught it and held it down with her hands.

"Wasn't that a close misfortune," Sebastian mentioned now walking beside her. Her cheeks began to blush, but she smiled nonetheless.

"Bash," she sighed cheerily, "You should stray from teasing me."

"You should not make it easy," he chuckled and she forced a fake gasp. She glanced sideways at him and his blue eyes met hers. She quickly turned her eyes to the path before her. "So, I hear brother is furious."

"Oh?" She asked pausing in her step.

"He's frustrated of Henry's actions whilst we were away. He's enquiring with Henry as to why he has collated the villagers into one area. The people of the court are demanding solutions," he nodded and Mary's mind drifted. He had said 'we' and for a moment she envisioned just them alone and then she realized there were three within this 'we.' Her eyes lifted towards the sunset. Though time did not move the sun still raised every morning without fail and set at night. "Mary?" He asked startled by her sudden silence.

He gently placed his hands on either side of her small shoulders and shook her slightly. She let her eyes fall upon him, his head was cocked to the left. He felt so close to her, his hands warm on her bare skin. She breathed unsteadily through her nose. Her eyes glancing to his lips and then back up to his eyes. She pressed one palm to his chest and added slight pressure. She felt a sugar-coated connection between them rise. Sebastian smiled slightly, letting his hand drop from her shoulders. His sudden movement broke Mary from her daze. They had shared moments like this frequently over the past couple of years.

"Will Francis be at the lake?" She asked with her eyebrows raised, she wondered if his anger had led him astray. She reminisced on her previous negative thoughts of having to encounter Francis's angry rants.

"I expect so… later I am sure, why?" She glanced ahead of her, but the path was empty.

"Turn about the gardens with me?" She asked as they began walking forward again. The greenery welcomed her.

"I thought we already were…" he murmured and she rolled her eyes.

"I meant accompany me… I can converse with Francis later," she smiled and he looked at her wide eyed.

"Where are we going?" He asked strolling beside her, his hands swaying at his side.

"We just clarified..." she insisted and he smiled. He watched as she moved graciously and turned off the path towards the lake. The music flooded through the air and greeted them tenderly. "I saw you Bash…" she started feeling brave.

"Pardon?" He enquired entirely confused.

"Not two hours ago, looking up at my rooms," she finished and Sebastian paused in his step. She paused seconds after and looked at him sympathetically. His lips opened ajar and Mary dived in, "Don't deny it, my ladies noticed before I did." She confessed and he looked away. Her compassionate tenor offended him and in short he was overcome by shame. He started forward again, unable to look at her and she reached out to stop him in his step. "Speak of it," she said gently and Sebastian looked down at her. His eyes reflecting antagonism.

"I have nothing to say," he replied his lips taught.

"I know you feel it too," she said.

Sebastian's heart fluttered. If Mary's hand would have still been on his chest she would have felt it. He wanted to tell her that he had cared for her for a long time, but her fate was not bound to him. He didn't want to complicate things. She had admitted her feelings, so casually and he wasn't sure whether he could do the same in return. Mary leaned back slightly as his expression became lost.

"As I said… I have nothing to say," he finished and walked off ahead of her.

Mary stayed where she was, her heart pounding in grief. She wondered if she had misread the signs, if there were signs. She began resenting herself for her tainted feelings. She waited for him to come back to her, but he never did he kept walking forward. She watched unmoving as he got far ahead of her. Her mind began to doubt everything, until he glanced back at her one last time. He paused momentarily, shook his head and disappeared down towards the lake. It was then that she realized that he had willingly lied to her. He felt the same and now she knew it.


End file.
